thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Chaos
Plot It was a cold, winter day and the engines were at Ffarquhar Sheds. "Today is so cold," grumbled Percy, "I hope firelighter hurries up." "He will soon," said Toby, "In fact I see him now." "Whatever. I don't need a firelighter," boasted Daisy and she purred away. Percy and Toby rolled their eyes. "That Daisy's always up to trouble." muttered Percy. Soon the engines' crews arrived. "Hello Emily," said her fireman. Emily smiled down at her. "Hello." Just then Emily's driver arrived. "Sorry that I'm a bit late." he apologized. "No matter," said Emily, "My train isn't due for a while anyway." The driver coughed. "You alright?" asked the fireman. "I'm pretty sure," sighed Emily's driver and Emily puffed out of the shed. Emily collected her coaches from the coach yard. "Driver, are you sure you're alright?" she asked. The driver nodded, but then sneezed. Emily frowned worriedly as they approached Knapford. Thomas was there with his coaches. "Hello Emily." tooted Thomas. Emily was worried as the passengers scurried to the platform. Then she noticed Thomas. "Oh, hello Thomas." "What's the matter?" asked Thomas. "I think my driver is sick." answered Emily. Thomas frowned. "Oh my." "I know," said Emily gravely. But the fireman was worried. "Uh, you don't look so well." she said. The driver sighed. "Okay fine, I'm a bit under the weather. Happens to everybody." The fireman shook her head. "No, I mean you look sick. Perhaps you should at least take the day off." Emily noticed the crew talking on the platform. "She's right, you look all pale. You should see a doctor." The driver lowered his head in defeat. "Alright..." "Take care." called Emily. The fireman went to the coaches and explained the dilemma. The passengers weren't exactly happy, but they did understand the health complications. The fireman walked down the platform, back to Emily. "Now we need a relief driver." she sighed. Emily groaned. "That means I'll have to go back to the shed." "Sorry Emily, but I can't take your passengers. Annie and Clarabel are full enough as it is and Old Slow Coach is with Percy at the moment." Thomas said sadly as his guard blew his whistle, and Thomas chuffed away. Emily sighed. The stationmaster came over. "What's going on? This train is late!" "Our driver's sick." explained the fireman, "I'm not sure what illness he has but he's gone to the hospital." The stationmaster nodded. "I'll arrange for Rosie to take your coaches and for Jason to take you to the shed while a relief driver is found." The fireman nodded and put out Emily's fire. It was a few minutes before Jason arrived. "Sorry about your driver Emily." he apologized. "Oh, it's not so bad. At least I get some rest." "I suppose, but you do need a relief driver." Emily sighed. "I know..." Soon Emily was in the shed. "I hope your driver feels better soon." called Jason as he left to pick up a goods train at Tidmouth. Rosie pulled from the station with Emily's coaches. She whistled, "Bye Emily." and she steamed off. Emily just sighed and looked down at her buffers. Jason puffed along the line, feeling bad for Emily. "I wish there was something I can do." he thought as he approached Tidmouth. Duck was shunting some ballast trucks to take to Callan. He grinned when he saw Jason. "Hello Jason." he said. Jason smiled slightly, but still had negativity on his face. Duck noticed this. "Is something the matter Jason?" Jason explained about Emily. "So I wanted to help by finding her a relief driver." "Tough luck." said Duck, "Derek's taken the last available relief driver! Apparently there's been a cold spreading lately." Jason sighed. "Oh, who am I supposed to find now?" he asked. "Maybe you can find somebody stuck in the snow and use their driver." chuckled Duck, "Or better yet, somebody who doesn't need a driver right now!" Jason smiled weakly. "I appreciate the help Duck. I'll see what I can find." and Jason coupled up to some ballast trucks destined for Ulfstead Castle. "Shunted by yours truly." grinned Duck. Jason chuckled and puffed away. Later, Jason arrived at Ulfstead Castle. He saw Stephen arriving with his weekly jam. "Hello there. I hear you were restored back to glory, like me." observed Stephen. "Indeed," grinned Jason, "You're Stephenson's Rocket, one of the most famous steam engines of all!" "Meh, the fame's nice, but I love this castle much more!" Jason chuckled. "I understand that. Tell me, does anybody here not need a driver?" "Uh.. I suppose. What are you on about?" "Emily needs a relief driver, and I'm trying to find one for her. No engine deserves to be stuck in a shed." "You want to rethink that?" asked Stephen with concern. They both looked over to see Diesel 10 grabbing dead plants with Pinchy. "Keep away from me, you freak!" cried Millie. Diesel 10 grunted and banged Pinchy against Millie's face." "Ow!" ''"That should teach you," said Diesel 10. "Diesel 10" cried Harvey. "Uh oh..." "Well, ok, everybody besides him." said Jason. Stephen frowned. "Sorry Jason, I think everybody here needs a driver." He then smiled. "Oh, and thanks for the ballast." Jason sighed. "You're welcome..." Jason puffed away after being uncoupled. "Diesel 10, watch that thing. Don't take my cab out!" said Stephen as he puffed into the castle. "You don't even have a cab!" "Yeah well... you don't have... a siderod." Jason puffed to Brendam Docks for a shipment of oil tankers. When he arrived, the yard was a complete mess. "Oh my." said Jason worriedly, "Does anybody need help?" Cranky snorted. "Ask Mr. Tall Tales over there," he grumbled, "He biffed into some trucks and came off the rails. And his buffers are dented." Salty sighed. "Oh maties, will I be repaired in time for Christmas?" "I hope so," said Porter, "I hear the party's going to be at Knapford this year." Salty looked sadly at his buffers. "I earned these buffers through the power of a crystal gem....I am sad to lose them." "Salty, what on Sodor are you talking about?" cried Cranky. "Argh, I'm talking about the fictional origins of my buffers, matey." "Why the heck do I bother?!" fumed Cranky. Jason puffed over. "Uh, before I leave with these tankers, is it alright if Emily can use your driver? She needs a relief driver." Salty smiled weakly. "I suppose I can be of some use today." The driver climbed out of Salty's cab but then remembered something. "Oh goodness me, I forgot my daughter's party at Chuck E. Cheese! I need the pizza and everything, bye!" and the driver ran off to his car. "That's awkward." muttered Jason. Just then BoCo arrived with the Fat Controller and the Breakdown Train. "Oh my, Salty," said BoCo. "I know matey..." The Fat Controller climbed down and inspected the damage. "Hmm, not too much damage. BoCo, take Salty to the Steamworks since Diesel 10 is still at Ulfstead." "Yes sir, of course." and BoCo oiled away. "Erm sir, can I ask you something?" asked Jason. "What?" "Can you be Emily's relief driver? She can't stay in the shed; there's only so much Rosie can do." The Fat Controller cleared his throat. "Well uh... I have driven steam engines before but uh... not for years." "You know what it's like to relive the old days," laughed Porter. The Fat Controller sighed. "Uh... sure. I do. Alright, alright, I'll be Emily's driver for the day. I could lose some weight anyhow." Jason grinned. "Thank you sir!" The Fat Controller smiled. "To Tidmouth!" At Tidmouth Sheds, Emily was staring at a wall. "Could really use some paint." muttered Emily. Just then Oliver pulled into the shed next to her. "Hello Emily! My gosh, the coaches today are being most disrespectful! Not Isabel and Dulcie though, they're alright." grumbled Oliver. Emily sighed. Just then Jason arrived with the Fat Controller. "Hello Emily." said Jason warmly. Emily was surprised. "Jason, what's-" "Say hello to your new relief driver!" grinned the Fat Controller as he got off Jason's cab. "S-s-sir?!" "Yes Emily. Thanks to Jason, I got the attention of the situation." The Fat Controller got in Emily's cab. Emily grinned broadly. "Thank you Jason! I can't wait to get back to work!" "Any time Emily." Emily whistled as the fireman came to get a fire going. Soon Emily puffed away to start her work as Jason hummed to himself. "Well, that was unexpected.." and he puffed into the shed to rest. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Emily * Duck * Oliver * BoCo * Daisy * Diesel 10 * Salty * Harvey * Rosie * Stephen * Porter * Jason * Millie * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Derek ''(does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Molly (cameo) * Isabel and Dulcie (mentioned) * Old Slow Coach (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is loosely based off the 2006 magazine story of the same name. * This episode marks Jason's first speaking role in an episode. Category:Sodor Adventures